Im a Nation but your My human Form
by UkUsOtpFangirl
Summary: Somthing has gone wrong with English Speaking nations, so four of Americas states go to the human world to get the help of the human versions of America and England. Human Arthur and Alfred no idea what these four people are talking about but they are in for a fright when Hippy America and 60s Punk Rock England come to get their kids back. UKUS in that order and also Mpreg FTW


The class sat in shocked scilence when a wormhole looking th_ng opened up and four children stepped thtrough it claiming to be the children of the Teacher Arthur Kirkland and a Student Alfred Jones. The children didnt look like either of them to begiin with._

_The yongest looking was a girl who was dressed in what looked to be a western/farmgirl mixed attire, she had long pigtails that went all the way down to her feet, she had babyblue eyes and wore a flannel shirt tied in a knot under the brest line, Dasiey Duke shorts and a pair of cowboys boots along with a matching hat and a Confederate flag belt. She claimed herself to be the personification of Kentucky. The next oldest looking one claimed to be the personification of Hawaii, he was tannskined and wore nothing except swimming trunks and leather sandles. He did have a flower neckalce on. The Second eldest looking one said he was Pennsyvania he wore a white button up shirt with a pale peach sweatervest had kaccis and polished shoes on all in all he looked like a typical looking nerd excluding the bracses or glasses. The eldest looking one was also a male he was Virginia he was the only one who dressed in a normal tee shirt and bluejeans and wore sneakers._

_" What are you talking about?" Alfred said to the children " I am not a father nor am I the personification of the United States of America." _

_" Actually you are and you are not. You technically are the human version of the our father," Virginia said turning and looked at Kentucky who pulled a small remote out of her pocket." You see in our demention all the English speaking nations are going lets say bonkers, Turning and acting in what was there most rebellious stages of life. Care to guess what our fathers' was?"_

_"Wait you said both of us was your father? One how is this possiable and two who would be the mother?" Arthur chimmed in._

_" Good question I guess I should have technically said that Alfred here is our mother but scince you ar just humans I thought it would be a little confussing for you, and even though you are both male male nations can give birth and lets just say I dont think you two are done having kids just yet even though you have 50 already. How you are able to manage us all is an easy question to answer because we dont all live together anymore despite how mother feels about it, we the states thought it would be easier to handle ourselves by spliting up into different houses, Each of us that came here are from different houses, Kentucky lives with the country/western house, with Texas, Arizonia, Nevada and so on and so forth, Hawaii lives in the Tropical house with states like Flordia and California, and the carolinas. Pennsvania lives in the Freedom house. With the states the were in the revolution, then that leaves me I am the only state to still live with mother and father, its because I was the first place that was colonied that mother wouldnt allow me to go, you see in retrosince the states are like bodyparts, and until the capital or Washington D.C is born that I will be mothers heart. Now as for my question earlier , I said ' Care to guess what our fathers was?' I was refering to you what point in your life was you the most reblious?"_

_" uhh...I would have to say during my punk age why?"_

_" Because thats exactly what the personification of the United Kingdom is acting like a punk. And mother well I dont know if you have went through this yet or not but your most rebellious stage was during your Hippy age, which is werid because both of your personification went through this roughly around the same time so..."_

_There was a explosion and a punk England and a hippy America came running through the worm hole.._

TBC

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK and ideas on how somw of the rest of the states should act only then will i continue and show you how Alfred and Arthur react to the personifications and how they act. **


End file.
